Field
Embodiments described herein generally relate to the manufacture of electronic devices, and more particularly, to methods for controlling a processing system.
Description of the Related Art
The manufacture of electronic devices by a processing system typically results in the creation of byproduct effluent gases. These effluent gases may contain undesirable species which may be harmful and/or hazardous. The concentration of the undesirable species in the effluent gases may be diluted, and the dilution is typically performed by subfab components, such as vacuum pumps, point-of-use (POU) abatement and heat removal devices. The subfab components are typically designed to manage worst-case risk scenarios in order to mitigate critical environmental, health and safety (EHS) concerns. As such, many subfab components may be operating continuously with virtually no downtime.
Therefore, an improved method for operating the subfab components is needed.